The invention relates generally to ground working equipment, such as agricultural equipment, and more specifically, to a system configured to coordinate product delivery to an agricultural implement.
Generally, seeding implements are towed behind a tractor or other work vehicle via a mounting bracket secured to a rigid frame of a planter or seeder. These seeding implements typically include one or more ground engaging tools or openers that form a seeding path for seed deposition into the soil. The openers are used to break the soil to enable seed deposition. After the seeds are deposited, each opener is followed by a packer wheel that packs the soil on top of the deposited seeds.
In certain configurations, an air cart is used to meter and transport product (e.g., seeds, fertilizer, etc.) to ground engaging tools within the seeding implement. Certain air carts include a metering system configured to deliver metered quantities of product into an airflow that transfers the product to the openers. As will be appreciated, it may be desirable to terminate a flow of product to certain openers when those openers are located over areas where product has already been deposited, or in areas where it is undesirable to deposit the product. Unfortunately, certain metering systems provide a substantially equal flow of product to each ground engaging tool. Consequently, the ground engaging tools may deposit seed in swaths of soil that have already been planted, thereby resulting in wasted product.